oppressive_games_realpolitikfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic People's Republic of Korea
North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK or DPR Korea) (Korean: 조선민주주의인민공화국, Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk), is a country in East Asia constituting the northern part of the Korean Peninsula, with Pyongyang the capital and the largest city in the country. Currently, the leader of North Korea is Chairman Karl of the Workers' Party of Korea. History Pre-1990 In 1910, Korea was annexed by Imperial Japan. After the Japanese surrender at the end of World War II in 1945, Korea was divided into two zones, with the north occupied by the Soviet Union and the south occupied by the United States. Negotiations on reunification failed, and in 1948, separate governments were formed: the socialist Democratic People's Republic of Korea in the north, and the capitalist Republic of Korea in the south. An invasion initiated by North Korea led to the Korean War (1950–1953). The Korean Armistice Agreement brought about a ceasefire, but no peace treaty was signed. 1990s In the early 1990s, North Korea was ruled by the Workers' Party of Korea, led by Nathaniel Patton. The party won in the 1990 election uncontested, taking all 100 seats. Under the Patton rule, Patton established the League of Communist Nations, forging diplomatic ties with Cuba. North Korea also started the brief Second Korean War (1990-1) with South Korea, which ended inconclusively, restoring the status quo. The ineptitude of the North Korean government during the war caused the pro-unification Democratic Party of Korea (DPoK) to challenge the ruling party during the 1991 election. The WPK lost 26 seats to the DPoK, while still maintaining majority. Following the end of the Second Korean War, more opposition parties were formed, including the liberal Progressive Party of Korea and the fascist Korean Party For Prosperity and Change. In December 1991, Nathaniel Patton disappeared from the political stage after a period of inactivity. She was replaced by Minister of the Interior Karl, who assumed the WPK leadership. Following a bipartisan proposal to maintain North Korean stability, Karl assumed the leadership of North Korea in May 1992. Karl has since led a coalition government composing of all parties present in the Assembly, thereby maintaining a stable government that was able to ride out the WPK's heavy losses in the 1992 election. Following the election, DPoK seized control of North Korea with their newly-held majority. The DPoK underwent a period of economical reform. Demographics As of May, 1992, North Korea has a population of 27 million people, with a growth rate of 1.6%. The population is expected to reach 30 million by 2000. 64.6% of North Koreans live under the poverty line. Military Since 1993, the Korean People's Army has been abolished due to the crippling national debt. Currently, the Army still includes 882 thousand troops, yet to be disbanded. The KPA Naval Force is a small coastal defense force comprising of 10 ships. Before its disbandment, the Army saw combat during the Second Korean War. International Relations North Korea is a member of the The United Nations and the World Trade Organization. North Korea was in the League of Communist Nations with Cuba, who sent military aid to North Korea during the Second Korean War. However, North Korea left the League in 1992. List of Korean Parties * - Workers' Party of Korea * - Democratic Party of Korea * - Progressive Party of Korea * - Korean Democratic Flossers * - Eat the Poor Defunct Parties * - Korean Party for Prosperity and Change List of Supreme Leaders Category:North Korea